


"Welcome To The Team, Theseus."

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Another work from Sock where Dream isn't a bad person, But idk that'd be weird probably, Dream didn't blow up Tommy's exile home in this one, Dream is a honorary sibling, Dream isn't a bad guy, Gen, I don't know who did, I make the rules here, I wrote this while also doing my russian revolution homework, It was by BrigadeLost, Part of me wants to put a fun fact from my homework in the tags, The conversation between Techno and Quackity in the beginning is based on art from twitter, Tommy and Techno team up, Who ever could have guessed, With Dream, You should check it out its super good, and so it is, because I love their dynamic, because I said so, doesn't really matter, gotta love that, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: Dream whispers to you: You should be safe for now- but keep an eye out.Dream whispers to you: I’ll meet up with you in a little bit. Stay safe.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 775
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	"Welcome To The Team, Theseus."

The screams of joy were drowned out by the sound of the Totem of Undying shattering in Techno’s hand. He jumped on top of the anvil they’d dropped on him, watching in amazement as his wounds magically healed before his eyes. His executioners were shouting something, but the hybrid’s vision tunneled on where Dream was waving to him, sitting on Carl. He leapt out of the cage, and chased after the man. He led Techno into a tunnel leading away from L’Manburg, swinging himself off the horse. He shoved the reins into Techno’s hands, blocking up the way in, leaving only a gap for himself to escape through. “Go-” he commanded. “I’ve left a chest of things for you down the ways, the path will take you to the sewers. Punz and I will hold them off as best we can, but you should still hurry,” Dream said, slipping out of the tunnel, blocking up the way behind him.

Techno pushed down the shock that was threatening to overcome him, relaying on the adrenaline rushing through his body to keep him going down the tunnel, grabbing the things from the chest Dream had left him. It wasn’t much- but the God apple and netherite pickaxe were a welcoming sight. He’d just put on the iron armor when he heard Quackity’s voice behind him. “How the fuck did you survive?”

The hybrid put himself between his horse and the other man, gripping his pickaxe tightly. “Did you really think that would work, Quackity?” he asked, spreading his arms out. “You know the saying- so what made you think that  _ you  _ of all people would be able to kill me?” He took a menacing step forward, and Quackity took a shaky step backwards- despite the obvious advantage he should have against the other man. “ _ You _ \- who has repeatedly admitted to having a deep rooted fear of me?  _ You _ \- who knew that even in a four versus one fight that you couldn’t defeat me, and had to resort to threatening the life of an innocent animal?” Quackity grit his teeth, the hand gripping his sword shaking slightly.

“You don’t have your armor or weapons anymore, Technoblade,” Quackity said. “You don’t stand a chance against me now.”

Techno tilted his head slightly. “You think that having better gear matters against me?” The hybrid asked rhetorically. “No- Quackity, the only thing that  _ truly  _ matters on the battlefield is the determination to survive over the rest. The will to  _ live _ \- to outlast everyone else- even if you have to do it with your bare hands…” Techno tapped the pickaxe he hand against his hand repeatedly, staring the other man down. “My will is much stronger than yours, Quackity, and I am not barehanded. I have this pickaxe, and I will put it through your teeth.”

  
  


The fight was over in seconds, Quackity dying in a puff of smoke, his things laid on the ground where he’d been standing. Techno scooped up the man’s netherite armor and golden apples before grabbing Carl’s rein and rushing to get the horse as far away from L’Manburg as possible.

_ Dream whispers to you: You should be safe for now- but keep an eye out. _

_ Dream whispers to you: I’ll meet up with you in a little bit. Stay safe. _

Once Techno made it past the SMP lands, it was an easy trek back home. None of the other’s had chased after him- though if what Phil was saying was true they were busy in a meeting, probably about how he survived and what their next moves would be.

Dream was waiting for him at his base, and he couldn’t exactly say that he was surprised. The masked man seemed to know where everyone was at all times- and Techno wasn’t going to question it. “Hey,” the blonde greeted, playing with his communicator.

“Why am I not surprised you beat me here?” Techno asked, deadpanned. Dream let out a little wheeze, pocketing the device. The hybrid shook his head, tying Carl back to his post. He’d have to find a new spot for the horse later- one where he wouldn’t be seen. “Am I to assume that this is more than just a ‘making sure you lived’ meetup or???” 

Dream nodded, and Techno led him inside. Both men stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Tommy standing in the middle of the room, digging through his inventory. The young blonde stared back at them in horror, and Dream let out a long sigh, pushing up his mask to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “Of course- this is where you disappeared to.” He turned to Techno, and took in the surprised look one the pink haired man’s face. “Yeah- I’m gonna guess you didn’t know about this either.” He readjusted his mask.

“Nope,” Techno said. Tommy gave them a nervous grin. “Tommy- what are you doing in my house?” 

His little brother rocked back and forth on his heels, glancing between Techno and Dream. “Uh… visiting?”

“Tommy,” Techno said seriously. “I was just  _ executed _ \- I am not in the mood for games. What are you doing in my house?”

Tommy withered under Techno’s look. “Well uh… my old place was blown up… and I  _ could  _ have just restarted somewhere else but Dream had said that you lived nearby and I thought maybe I could… live… with you?” Techno glanced at Dream, who tilted his head.

“It was blown up?” he asked, confusion evident in his voice. “Wait- did you do it or was it someone else?”

“I thought you did it- I didn’t do it. I went to go collect stuff from the village and when I came back it was  _ all  _ blown up. I didn’t see anyone though…” Tommy shrugged, and Dream frowned. “So uh… you were executed?” the blonde turned back to his brother. “I didn’t see a death message- well I did, but that was for Big Q.” 

Techno nodded. “They kidnapped me and dropped an anvil on me- but I had a Totem Of Undying,” he explained, and nudged Dream with his hip. “Which is why you’re here, I assume?” Dream nodded back at him.

“Yeah- I’ve been given some more intel from my spy just when we were outside,” he said. “Remember the bounty hunters I mentioned yesterday?” Techno nodded. “I’m sure you can guess who they are. They’ve got a hit list. You and I are the only ones on it that are still alive,” Dream informed him. “With the failure of your execution, they’ve moved  _ me  _ up on the list. No doubt to spend longer on forming a plan to end your life.”

“You’re on a hit list?” Tommy demanded. “Wait- who made it?”

“L’Manburg, Tommy- Tubbo and Quackity want the two of us gone, and have dragged Fundy and Ranboo into their little hunting squad as well,” Dream said, crossing his arms. “So much for an ‘era’ of peace.”

Tommy’s shoulders slumped. Quackity making a hit list wasn’t all that surprising, but  _ Tubbo _ ? His best friend- who  _ exiled  _ him to keep the peace- made a hit list? Either oblivious to or ignoring Tommy’s internal struggle, Techno waved for Dream to follow him. “I owe you my life,” he told the masked man as they walked, Tommy trailing behind them. “So I’m going to let you in on a little secret of mine…”

He led them across the snowy plain, and around behind a small mountain. Dream made a noise of understanding when they stopped in front of a small, clearly man-made indent in the wall. Tommy, however, made one of confusion. “Techno what…” 

The pink haired hybrid placed a button and pressed it, and the three of them watched as the wall lowered itself. Dream broke into a massive grin, and Techno turned to Tommy. “Welcome to the team,  _ Theseus _ .” The younger blonde let out a terrified screech as the older two stepped inside of the small bunker which walls were lined in wither skeleton heads. Techno and Dream shared a similar slightly crazed grin, and Tommy slowly crept in after them. The door closed behind him, and Techno pulled a book from his inventory. “First things first,” he said. “Next steps, what we are looking to accomplish as an end goal, and all that good stuff.”

“Well, we need to get your armor and weapons back,” Dream said. “And probably some better stuff for Tommy. You probably want to break Phil out of his house arrest…”

Techno nodded along, jotting down what Dream was saying. “We should also start making reinforcements of some kind, if it’s going to be just the four of us.”

“Five,” Dream corrected. Techno shot him a look. “Punz,” Dream informed him, and Techno hummed.

“Alright- that’s still five against… everyone else? I think we should get a bunch of dogs. I’m talking  _ hundreds  _ of wolves.” Dream let out a laugh, but still nodded, and Techno wrote it down. “And then- for a final goal…” The pink haired man smirked, and Dream mirrored him. “Bring L’Manburg to its knees.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm think about adding a chapter two for this about them saving Philza from house arrest, so if that is something that you would be interested in reading please let me know!
> 
> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie


End file.
